highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Harun Al-Rashid
The Sultan Harun al-Rashid is the human ruler of the desert lands of Shapeir. He is renowned for the fairness, wisdom, and justice that guides his rule. He is adored by his subject for his sympathy towards the common man and his view of equality between the various races that inhabit his land -- most notably the Katta who have long called Shapeir their homeland. His advisor Ja'afar also provides him with steady council. Few realize, however, that Harun observes his people in the guise of the respect Poet Omar. When Ad Avis overthrew the Emir Arus al-Din, and Khaveen drove the Katta from the city of Raseir, Harun al-Rashid welcomed the refugees into his own city with open arms. Then, he sent his own army against Raseir to bring the city back to order. A mysterious sandstorm rose up, however, and drove the army of Shapeir back to their home city. Realizing the magnitude of the problems in Raseir, the Sultan reached out to find a Hero -- contacting the Liontaur Paladin Rasha Rakeesh SahTarna. When Shameen, Shema, and Abdulla Doo returned to Shapeir on Abdulla's Flying Carpet, the Sultan allowed them to establish the Katta Tail Inn and bought the magic carpet as well. In the guise of the Poet Omar, he and Ja'afar frequented the inn. He shared poetry and gave the Hero rewards for his heroic deeds during his performances. The Hero also encountered the Poet Omar reading his poetry in the Fountain Plaza where he accidentally left his coin purse, which the Hero returned to him. When Ad Avis had been stopped and Raseir returned to, relative, normalcy, the Sultan had Abdulla Doo and the Katta innkeepers retrieve the Hero. They brought him to the Palace of Shapeir where a Hero Ceremony was held in his honor. At the end of the ceremony, the Sultan spoke on behalf of the Hero -- revealing himself to be the Poet Omar to all who witnessed. Then, he declared the adventurer to be the Hero of Shapeir and adopted him as his own son, crowning him the Prince of Shapeir. Months later, the Prince of Shapeir, Uhura and her child Simba, and Rakeesh left for the land of Tarna. The Sultan saw them off, giving the Hero a hug and a gift from Keapon Laffin before he left. When Erasmus summoned the Hero to Silmaria, the Sultan donated 300 Drachmas worth of Centimes and Dinars towards his adopted son's entrance fee into the Rites of Rulership. Word also reached Silmaria that one of the Sultan's wives was soon to bear a son for the sultan. Real World The Sultan Harun al-Rashid appears in Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire and in Quest for Glory III: Wages of War. He is mentioned in Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire. External Links *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Category:Quest for Glory Characters Category:QfG2 Characters Category:QfG3 Characters Category:QfG5 Characters Category:Inhabitants of Shapeir Category:QfG Human Characters Category:QfG Sultan Characters Category:QfG Reoccuring Characters